In the prior art, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,503 which issued to McCully on Apr. 17, 1951 for a Rule Attachment, McCully provides a support for the case of a metal coil measuring tape capable of supporting the case in an upright position and capable of being readily attached thereto or detached therefrom. In particular, McCully discloses an attachment which has a frame with a bottom supporting surface having a relatively great surface area wherein the frame projects both longitudinally and laterally from the case and where the tape when withdrawn from the case lies along the top surface of the case support. Means are provided to secure the tape immovably in any position to which it is withdrawn from the case. In a preferred embodiment, McCully teaches that the case support includes a centrally disposed tongue insertable into the case, under the metal measuring tape where it is frictionally held against accidental removal.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,157 which issued Nov. 13, 1962 to Keene for a Marker for Measuring Tape, Keene discloses a marking attachment adapted for releasable connection to a housing which encloses a tape supporting reel and steel measuring tape thereon. Keene provides a marker structure which is adapted to be engaged with the housing of the flexible reeled tape, and which is readily disengaged from the housing wherein the marking structure includes an open-top generally rectangular casing whose opposite side and end walls are frictionally engageable with the corresponding walls of the housing and with the bottom wall of the housing resting on the bottom wall of the casing. The casing is provided in one end thereof with a tape guiding passage. The casing is also provided with a marker in vertical alignment with the guide passage whereby a measurement may be marked by the marker through the action of the same hand which supports the housing.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,678 which issued Aug. 22, 1967 to Chamberlain et al for a Marking Attachment for Coiled Measuring Tape, Chamberlain et al discloses an elongated rigid body having transversely extending front and rear arms and a thumb screw for attaching the device on a tape casing. A vertically disposed marking element is mounted in forwardly extending upper and lower yoke arms adjacent to the edge of the measuring tape. A pointer is formed on each of the upper and lower yoke arms in transverse alignment with the marking element for indicating the distance at which the measuring tape extends beyond the marking element.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,139 which issued Dec. 12, 2000 to Bond for a Mechanical Measuring Tape Device and Square, Bond discloses a retaining adaptor which may be removably mounted to the housing of a mechanical measuring tape, the retaining adaptor having a drop hook and a drag hook, either of which may be attached to the object or construction piece being measured. The retaining adaptor permits a worker to use the conventional mechanical measuring tape beyond his or her natural reach. A rule may be provided along the side of the retaining adaptor.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,655 which issued Jan. 30, 2001 to Potter et al for a Marking Attachment for Measuring system, Potter teaches a marking element attached to a support where the support may be attached to a tape measure. The marker is resiliently maintained spaced apart from the surface to be marked until the support is moved towards the surface to contact the surface with the marker. A cursor may be provided to indicate where a mark is to be made.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,311 which issued Jul. 29, 2003 to Noon for a Tape Measure and Accessories, Noon discloses providing a tape measure case having a builders square along one side wall and having a magnifying lens to magnify the numbers and markings on the measuring tape.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,548 which issued Sep. 8, 2009 to Nielson for a Tape Measure, Nielson teaches providing a magnifying lens connected to a tape measure housing. The magnifying lens overlays the portion of the measuring tape which extends outside the housing. The magnifying lens extends laterally beyond one of the longitudinal edges of the measuring tape. The magnifying lens is provided with a cross hair which extends across the lens perpendicularly to the longitudinal edges of the measuring tape. A pair of elongate members extend from the housing oppositely to the measuring tape so as to allow the tape measure to be used to measure internal dimensions when the pair of elongate members are in an extended position extending in line with the bottom of the tape measure housing. Nielson teaches that to take an internal measurement, the free end of the elongate members is abutted against the start point of the internal measurement, the magnifying lens is moved to overlay the measuring tape extending from the housing, and the measuring tape extended so that the free ends of the measuring tape are at the opposite end of the internal measurement. The user then sums the value of the measuring tape indicia aligned with the cross hair on the magnifying lens with a known value which is equal to the distance between the cross hair and the free end of the pair of elongate members.